1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention relates to training devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a golf training device and related method for the setup of practice pitch and chip shots in the game of golf.
2. Background of the Invention
In the game of golf, the goal is to get the golf ball from the teeing ground to each of eighteen holes of a golf course. It is preferred that this result be accomplished with the least number of shots possible, using any of fourteen different available clubs. Each of the eighteen holes is spread out in succession with each hole located on a portion of the golf course known as the putting green. The goal is to get the ball from the teeing ground into the hole on the putting green in the lowest number of shots possible. Each hole is classified by its par. Par is the number of strokes that a skilled golfer should require to complete the hole. After the ball is hit into all of the holes, the score is added up from each hole to calculate a total score. The lower the score, the better the game.
Typically, at least the first stroke on each hole is hit from the teeing ground with a club such as a driver. Most driver clubs are considered wood clubs because they have traditionally been made of wood. The goal is to hit the golf ball with a driver so that the golf ball will travel a long distance down the fairway toward the putting green. Usually, the golf ball will come to rest in the fairway or in the rough. Playing the ball from the fairway is an advantage because the fairway grass is kept very short and even, allowing the player to cleanly strike the ball, while playing from the rough is a disadvantage because the grass in the rough is generally much longer, which may affect the flight of the ball.
Many holes includes hazards such as water hazards such as lakes or rivers, man-made hazards such as bunkers or sand traps, and lateral hazards such as dense vegetation areas, bush lands, or gardens. Thus, a golfer is faced with a choice on how to hit the golf ball toward the putting green in view of the remaining distance to the putting green and any of the aforementioned hazards that may lie in between. If the distance remaining to the putting green is large, for example, 175 yards or more, a golfer may still wish to use a club such as driver to get the golf ball closer to the putting green. If the golf ball is closer than 175 yards to the putting green, a golfer may choose to use a club such as an iron. Still, additional golf strokes may be required to get the golf ball onto the putting green.
Once the golf ball is driven to within 80 yards of the hole, the remaining distance to the putting green is where most of the skill is required in the game of golf. This portion of the golf game is known as the “short game.” Most golf shots played in the “short game” are either pitch shots or chip shots. A pitch shot is selected when it is desired to drive the ball with a high trajectory and little roll once the ball has landed on the putting green. In contrast, a chip shot is selected when it is desired to drive the golf ball with the golf ball having a lower trajectory and a longer roll. The point is to get the golf ball on the surface of the putting green and let it roll toward the hole. Still, the selection of the pitch or chip shot depends on such factors as the conditions at the golf course such as wind and weather, the remaining distance of the ball on the putting green to the hole, and any hazards that may lie in between.
It is known in the art to use a device for improving a user's golf game. More particularly, such prior art devices are for training a user's golf swing and for practicing various shots in golf. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,130 there is a pliable mat for use by golfers for improving their stance and swing. The mat has a generally rectangular shape and is provided with cut-out portions delineating the position of the right and left feet of the golfer. The mat has appropriately located indicia of length and golf club types for correctly locating the golf ball in position and distance from the golfer as a function of the club being used.
Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,862 where there is a golf training and practice device for improving the user's golf stance, swing alignment, club face position, club take-away, down swing governor, body turn and putt training for left or right handed golfers. The device allows the user to practice the golf swing for all golf clubs from a putter to a driver.
However, the prior art including the foregoing examples does not include devices directed specifically towards improving the golf swing for the pitch and chip shots typically played in the short game. In view of the forgoing, there remains a need for a device directed specifically towards improving the golf swing for the pitch and chip shots for improving the overall golf score.